Vacation Time
by Mint
Summary: This is just a one-shot episode of the whole cast of FF7 taking a day at the beach!


**

* * *

**

**Note**: Hey everyone! This is just a one-shot about the cast of Final Fantasy VII, plus two more characters from Crisis Core spending a day on vacation in Costa Del Sol! I hope you enjoy reading it! I had so much fun writing it!

* * *

**Vacation Time**

"Aaaaahhh!!!" Zack breathed in the sea breeze and placed his hands on his waist, enjoying the warm sunlight on his face and bare chest. "Finally I'm getting the vacations I REALLY needed!"

"Yeah yeah, where are all the girls?" Cid complained looking around at the group. "I don't see anything here that looks like a girl."

"Hey Cloud, aren't you taking off that sweater man? This is the beach!" Barrett noticed the blond man still wearing his black sweatshirt with beach navy blue shorts.

"Yeah…" Cloud replied doing as he was asked and finally revealing his bare chest and arms. But there on his left arm, down his shoulder, stood a pink ribbon tied in a bow.

"What the heck man!" Barrett exclaimed noticing the pink bow.

"Ah! There's a girl!" Cid laughed at the top of his lungs.

"Do you mind… This is sort of a tribute to a friend." Cloud closed his eyes and looked away from the mocking group of men. "Plus, I'm extremely confident of my sexuality, I don't have any trouble wearing pink."

"Speak for yourself man." Barrett crossed his arms to his chest enhancing his muscles as his did. "These babies wouldn't be caught wearing something like that."

"Hey guys!!" Tifa and Aerith called joining the group of four. "Awww that is the cutest thing on your arm Cloud!" Tifa smiled taking a better look at it.

"I think it's adorable that you're wearing the ribbon I gave you!" Aerith giggled. "Would you like to go with us to the water Cloud?"

"Sure." Cloud replied smirking at the open-mouthed others that watched him as he left arm in arm with the two girls.

"Where do I get something like that ribbon again?" Barrett asked.

"This is just for real men!" Cloud answered waving at him.

"Hey Cloud! Maybe it's time you get a new pendant for your friendship bracelet too!" Cid laughed even harder.

"Hey! Aerith wait for me! Damn you sissy blond player…" Zack mumbled as he ran to join them in the water.

_Later that morning…_

"Aerith… you should totally ask Zack to put some sun lotion on you." Tifa advised the chestnut brown-haired girl while they were sitting on some stretchers working on their tan.

"You think so?" Aerith looked all the way to where Zack stood building a sand castle with Yuffie. "He looks… kind of busy…" Aerith crinkled her nose at the picture.

"Just kick Yuffie away and tell him." Tifa encouraged. "She'll just end up robbing the sand castle anyway."

"Yeah… I might just go ask him." Aerith stood up and walked towards Zack who was arguing with Yuffie about not decorating the castle towers with his materia.

"Humm Zack?" Aerith called. Zack widened his eyes at the girl's voice and stood up quickly turning at her, hiding the green tiny beach-paddle behind his back. "I was wondering…" Aerith giggled trying to peek behind his back. "If you would like to put some sun cream on my back and shoulders, you see, I don't want to look like Vincent over there, he's already looking like a lobster in the nose. And I'm already getting a bikini mark on my waist." She lifted a tied bow of her pink bikini bottom to show him the mark.

"Humm…" Zack swallowed dry. "Of-of course!" He stammered looking at her waist. "Where's this sun cream at?" He threw the paddle away and it went hitting Yuffie's head.

"Oops…" Tifa sighed as she noticed the sun cream next to her chair. "I swear this girl is really cute and all but there has got to be something missing in her head." Tifa picked up the sun cream bottle and threw it with all her might at the couple close down to the water. The sun cream flew across the beach in their direction and went hitting Yuffie right on the head.

"DO I HAVE "TARGET" WRITTEN ON MY FOREHEAD?" The young ninja yelled waving her fist in the air.

"Ah so you have it you little creep!" Zack took the cream bottle from Yuffie's hands and glared at her. "Are you ready Aerith?"

"Yes!" The flower girl nodded blushing.

"I'm going to come back as a cupid in another life!" Tifa clapped her hands proud of herself.

"Aww man… One is taken already!" Cid looked at Aerith as she lay down on a towel so Zack could start creaming her shoulders. "Say Tifa… Would you like to get freaky with it?"

"Ewwww get away! Don't you have a wife somewhere?" Tifa pushed him away, disgusted.

"Don't spread the word too much ok? I have a reputation to maintain." Cid whispered to the long-haired girl.

"Anyway!" Tifa changed the subject. "Have you seen Cloud?"

"I think he was buying some sunglasses at a tent up there." Cid pointed up the stairs to where the pavement started and the houses gathered.

"Ok, I think he was calling me so… yeah goodbye." And Tifa left.

"Ah! Now this is the true gift of the goddess!" A red-haired man appeared bare-footed on the sand and stretching his arms to the side, embracing the breeze and looking at the ocean ahead.

"Oh please not again." A dark spiky-haired one shook his head sighing. "You've been tagging "gift of the goddess" to every single thing you look at since we got into the car to come here. I told you we should have told him we would be right back and leave him there, Sephiroth."

"You should have burned that stupid book "Loveless" while you had the chance Angeal." Sephiroth turned at him.

"Everyone!" Cloud called from the top of the stairs. "Sephiroth has been spotted in Costa Del Sol, be careful not to get stabbed!"

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Very funny." Sephiroth glared in Cloud's direction.

"Meh, wouldn't be the first time." Aerith closed her eyes receiving Zack's massages. "But the payment was totally worth it."

"Cloud, he's right there!" Tifa whispered in his ear. "I told you not to get sunglasses that dark!"

"Oh…" Cloud took off his sunglasses. "Never mind that! If you need me, I'll be digging a hole."

"That one is on my list." Sephiroth mumbled between gritted teeth.

_After lunch…_

"Man I'm hungry!" Barrett sighed while leaning back on his chair.

"You just ate!" Cid replied.

"You call four jumbo sandwiches eating?" Barrett looked around to find something more he could eat. Suddenly they heard a strong loud roar piercing through their ears. Their heads all turned in the direction the sound had come from.

"What? I needed to stretch!" Red shrugged as he noticed that all eyes were on him.

"So, what are we going to do next?" Tifa asked.

"Uh! We should play volleyball!" Aerith suggested happily. They all agreed and got up to place the net on the sand.

"We'll make four against four. It should totally be girls versus boys!" Cid suggested looking around at the group.

"Humm… Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie and little miss Cloud there against me, Barret, Zack and Vicent. Where is Vincent anyway?"

"He had a sun burn and went back to the Inn." Aerith informed.

"That means there's one missing on our team. Hey Sephiroth! Wanna play?" Cid called out to him.

"I don't think that would be appropriate." Sephiroth superiorly demanded.

"Aah! Quit the arrogance! We all know you want to play!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Huuh… Because you're grabbing the net with your fingers and are drooling over it."

"Oh well, if you insist so much. You are going down." Sephiroth pointed in Cloud's direction, smirking threateningly.

"Thank you for being on our team Cloud!" Tifa smiled warmly.

"No problem! I'll be your protector!" He replied grinning.

"Isn't he awesome?!" Aerith giggled to Tifa who nodded encouragingly. The boys rolled their eyes and sighed thinking what did they see in him.

The first one to serve was Barrett on the boys' team but the ball went flying miles and miles away from the beach so they had to get a new ball and replace Barrett to someone less of a brute. Cloud was the first one to receive the ball being the one closest to the net on the girls side and passed it to Aerith who passed it to Tifa who attacked sending it back to the boys side getting a point since they all went for it at the same time and bumped into each others making the ball touch the floor right in the middle of the pile of men.

"Hey! I'm on your team too!" Yuffie complained since no one passed her the ball for the first set. By that time the girls' team was winning by 21 points to 15 points. It was then time to change the sides on the court and for Sephiroth to point two fingers to his eyes and then back at Cloud, motioning with his mouth "I'm watching you". The next set, the boy's team won thanks to Zack who blocked some attack from Cloud causing the ball to hit Yuffie right on the head. By the end of the day the ninja had a minor concussion and was seeing dark spots on her eyes. The final of three sets, the tiebreaker, was decided when Aerith made her attack and reached the 15 points necessary to win the match. The girls' team was the winner.

"Well that was interesting!" Zack shook Cloud's hand and then rubbed the top of his blond hair with his fist, they both laughed.

_By night…_

The entire group sat around a well built fire that was instructed by Red, who told them how to do one of which the fire lasted through the whole night. Slowly, Zack placed his arm around Aerith who smiled getting cosy under her blanket and leaning on Zack's chest who smiled widely at the girl.

"That was quite the day…" The flower girl sighed tiredly, her eyes giving in on sleepiness.

"Are you going to sleep?" Zack asked curiously.

"No… Just resting my eyes for a bit." She answered him.

"Hey look!" Tifa pointed at the dark sky above. "I just saw a shooting star! You better cover your head Yuffie won't it fall on it!" The group laughed and the young ninja felt dizzy falling down on the sand with her back and going into a deep sleep.

"I'm really glad we got to spend this day all together." Zack said breaking the sudden silence. "We should do this more often."

"Are you getting emotional on me man?" Barrett replied cleaning a small vestige of a tear from the corner of his eye.

Cloud looked at the fire burning in the middle of his circle of friends and smiled watching the orange colour reflected in each others eyes. That had been the most perfect vacation time he had ever had.

"See that?" Genesis asked from a distance watching the group around the fire. Angeal looked in the same direction. He nodded. "That is the true gift of the Go—

-The end.

* * *

**Note:** I think Angeal ripped Genesis head off! xD

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
